


Mile-High Club

by AllTheShips8



Series: The Auction [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, omega lee seung gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheShips8/pseuds/AllTheShips8
Summary: Seung-gil and JJ join the mile-high club on their way back to Canada when JJ slips a heat-inducing drug into the omega's drink. Can be read on its own! Takes place sometime after chapter twenty-eight of my work The Auction (dark mafia AU).





	Mile-High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you forgot to read the tags this has non-con in it. Seung-gil and JJ are mated (along with Isabella), and JJ drugs Seung-gil to throw him into a mini-heat. If forced drug use and sex under the influence isn't your thing, I wouldn't read it.

Seung-gil could sense something was off with JJ the entire week but had been unable to figure out what was off. The alpha had always been high energy, but…not quite in the way he had been since his meeting with Viktor. Which brought Seung-gil to the conclusion that his alpha’s energy had to do with something involving the other alpha. Perhaps a business interaction? But no matter how many ways Seung-gil thought about the possibilities, he came up short. He could find no connection between the head of the Russian mafia and his involvement in arms dealing, with JJ’s omega trafficking business.

It wasn’t until Viktor had personally endorsed JJ’s business in front of dozens of high profile alphas and their personal guards, did Seung-gil believe he understood. It was short, but enough to have several alphas discussing potential purchases from JJ in the future, that the omega accepted the announcement to have been what had the alpha in high spirits.

After a small commotion between Viktor and a reporter, Yuuri was whisked away from the party. It left Seung-gil feeling slightly envious. He wanted nothing more than to escape the party and listening to JJ’s business deals – wanted to escape his own involvement for a while. But the party went on, and eventually, JJ told other guests that he would speak business with them another time.

“My mate is feeling lonely,” JJ had said.

It hadn’t dawned on him that it was true. Surrounded by so many people with no one to talk to other than JJ, it was more than a little lonely. JJ had whisked him away to the dance floor where a few other pairs were mingling about, talking casually as they danced in their own little world. But as the first day of the party and then the second came to a close, Seung-gil found himself seated once more on JJ’s private jet on their way back to Canada. And nothing had changed in JJ’s behavior.

“You seem a little tense,” JJ commented as he took a seat across from the omega, chairs facing one another with a circular table between them.

There were no ill feelings coming across his bond, so he chanced what was on his mind. “Your behavior has been odd.”

JJ gave a chuckle and scratched the back of his head, almost as if he were embarrassed. “Yah, sorry about that. Guess I’ve been excited about our return trip.”

Seung-gil raised an eyebrow at the alpha, silently questioning his words. JJ held up a finger to signal the omega to wait, and Seung-gil knew it would be better if that was what he did. An agitated eccentric alpha was not something he wanted to deal with in such an enclosed area. So, he waited as JJ stood and made his way to the back of the plane, where a small bar was set up against the wall. When he returned, he handed one fizzing glass of champagne to Seung-gil. He held the glass carefully, waiting for JJ to speak.

“I told Bella I’d speak with you,” JJ began. “We’ve discussed it a lot between the pair of us, and we’ve decided we want to start a family.”

Seung-gil couldn’t stop the rush of anxiety that hit him full force. Was JJ asking him to bear a child for them? He didn’t think he was ready to have a child! At only twenty-two, Seung-gil thought he would have at least a few years before he had to start thinking of ways to avoid having a child. Or at least a few years before he had to start fighting his instincts. How was he going to get out of this?

JJ gave him a sympathetic look. “We understand that you might have wanted to be the one, but Bella is twenty-four, and you know how she doesn’t want to be too old in her maternity photos.” What? “So, when we were discussing starting a family, we decided Bella would bring the first child into our family.”

Seung-gil felt himself visibly relax before giving a relieved smile to JJ. “That’s wonderful.”

JJ beamed, smile lighting up his whole face. “When the time is right we can discuss you carrying my pups.” Seung-gil nodded, more than happy to have the spotlight off him for at least the next year. “I’m so glad you’ve taken this so well. To Bella.”

“To Isabella,” Seung-gil chorused, lifting his own champagne flute to his lips and tipping it back.

When he pulled the flute away from his lips, JJ was immediately retrieving the glass to bring back to the bar along with his own empty one. It was odd, having JJ tend to him in that way. Not that JJ ever treated him badly per-se, but more that he took on a traditional view of roles. Normally, he would have had Seung-gil bring the glasses back, possibly even wash and dry them immediately.

Maybe the excitement of starting a family with Isabella filled the alpha with too much energy to sit still. That wasn’t such an odd behavior.

But after a few minutes of watching the world go by beneath them through the window as JJ silently looked at something on his phone, Seung-gil began to feel…off. His heart rate was slowly increasing and he thought he might be experiencing a panic attack. Sweat began beading on his forehead and his nerves were tingling.

“JJ,” he tried to call, but his voice came out gravelly.

“Yes?” the alpha spoke without glancing up.

“Somethings wrong.” Panic was setting into him now. They didn’t have a doctor on board, what if something was seriously wrong with him? And why were his clothes so scratchy? Seung-gil pulled weakly at his sweater, panting for breathy by the time he got it over his head. He glanced at JJ, who had put his phone down as was looking at him. Fire spread across his entire body as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, fingers stopping and eyes going wide only when he realized what was happening.  


Slick had formed and was slipping between his cheeks. His face flushed from something other than the heat as he made eye contact with JJ. He watched as his alpha took a deep breath and his pupils dilated. A whimper of need escaped Seung-gil before he could help it.

“My heat,” Seung-gil managed to say.

“Are you sure?” JJ asked, and Seung-gil could feel the excitement from the alpha through the bond. “You’re not due for another four weeks.”

Seung-gil nodded, positive that was what he was experiencing. It came on strong and without warning, but the burning beneath his skin and the way his body was clenching with need was unmistakable. It was just odd – he never had heats outside his cycle. Perhaps it was the multiple time zone changes and travel recently. It could have his cycle confused. Seung-gil licked his lips as he saw JJ unzip his travel jacket and pull his tank top over his head, revealing creamy skin, tight muscles, and the barest bit of chest hair. JJ had always been an attractive man, but during heat Seung-gil found the other man _delicious._

“Well,” JJ spoke as he relaxed back into his chair, “come here.”

Seung-gil found himself climbing over the circular table between them, too far into his sudden heat to feel embarrassed. The pleased feeling humming from his bond only encouraging his behavior. As he slid from the table he sunk to his knees, making quick work of the belt and pulling JJ’s manhood through the fly of his boxers. Seung-gil felt his hole clench with need as his body produced more slick, his mouth watering as a rush of alpha pheromones hit him. When he slid the alpha into his mouth he moaned, the weight of his alpha on his tongue familiar. Why didn’t he do this more often? His omega side practically begged for his alphas when he was around them. Especially when he knew they were busy together, his inner omega would sometimes feel left out. A rational part of his brain told him he preferred it that way, but that didn’t stop his omega side from protesting.

During his heat, however, his omega called all the shots. And at that moment, he wanted to feel his alpha lose himself. As he worked his mouth down the shaft JJ ran one hand through the omega’s hair, fingers grasping and urging the smaller man on. Small bucks of the alpha’s hips had Seung-gil choking, drool escaping through the corners of his mouth. The more sounds JJ made the more the fire in him burned, brighter and hotter as he worked for more, more, more.

Finally, he was given his reward as JJ came, hips bucking off the seat of the chair as the strong grip of an alpha held him still. Hot cum flooded his throat as he worked to swallow, tongue desperately working against the bottom of his alpha’s cock and tears escaped his eyes. When JJ relaxed back into his seat and pulled Seung-gil from him, a desperate cry escaped him as he fought to take his alpha back anywhere within him. JJ chuckled and guided Seung-gil into a kiss as he bent forward to capture the omega’s mouth.

“You were wonderful mon chien.” JJ’s voice was deep with desire as he swept damp hair from the omega’s forehead. (my dog)

Seung-gil whined, hands grasping the alpha’s knees. “Alpha, too hot.” Seung-gil could feel himself slipping with each word that left his mouth, but his driving force was how utterly empty he felt inside. In a matter of seconds JJ had lifted Seung-gil effortlessly from the floor and onto the table. The omega’s shirt was quickly undone and discarded to the floor, followed by the remainder of his clothing. He shivered when he felt the slick slide from his body onto the cool wood beneath him, the contrasting temperature a blessing on his heated skin.

“Are you ready, omega?” JJ asked as he lined himself up, member sliding between Seung-gil’s cheeks to collect slick.

“Yes!” Seung-gil’s affirmation turned into a cry as JJ slid into him without preparation. Normally their sessions were long and drawn out as JJ would focus on the foreplay and preparation of Seung-gil, but occasionally during heats JJ would become too eager and rush. Not that it mattered to Seung-gil’s heat riddled mind. No, his inner omega _craved_ the burn, the stretch of his alpha’s cock as to slammed into him in quick succession. After a heat his body would be covered in bite marks, bruises, and scratches that would prevent him from leaving the house for several days while his body recovered. And while he himself wasn’t much of a nester, the day after his heat the only thing he wanted was to relish in the soreness of his body curled up in bed with his alphas.

But now wasn’t the time to think about after his heat. No, Seung-gil wanted _more._ And quick.

“Alpha, please!” Seung-gil cried, hands blindly pawing at the body atop him as JJ lifted one leg to rest in the crook of his elbow, cock reaching the depth the omega craved. “Please! Claim me!”

“Not yet,” JJ panted, sweat breaking out across his chest as his hips snapped. The head of his member pushed against Seung-gil’s prostate, pulling cry of pleasure after cry of pleasure from the smaller man. The normally quiet and reserved omega was the opposite in the bedroom. Loud and unafraid to demand what he wanted. “Almost there.”

Seung-gil felt himself clenching around the member within him as JJ bent over, his free hand tangling into dark locks and turning his head to expose the right side of his neck. “Alpha, I need it!”

At his cry JJ snapped his hips one final time, pushing his knot past the abused ring of muscles as he bit down upon his old bond mark. The rush of feelings pushed Seung-gil over the edge of ecstasy. Scolding hot cum filled him to the point of bursting, his alpha’s knot stretching him from within, and the feel of teeth sunk into his neck accumulated to push him over the edge. With a final cry, Seung-gil came, his own sterile cum painting his chest.

As he came down from the high of orgasm, Seung-gil felt his heat was satiated. The burning beneath his skin simmered first to a low ember before finally extinguishing. He winced when JJ stood to his full height, the knot tying them together pulling on his sore rim. A small trickle of blood slid from his new bite bark to rest against the hollow of his collarbone. JJ reached forward and wiped the blood away.

“We’ll take care of that once my knot goes down,” he told him. “Are you feeling better?”

Seung-gil felt himself flush as he looked away. For someone used to being so in control, his experience with heats and his inner omega were always embarrassing. Still, he knew he needed to answer his alpha. “Yes, thank you.”

“That was quite odd though,” the alpha commented as his fingers lightly skimmed Seung-gil’s sides. “You haven’t had a break-through heat in years. We can take you to see a doctor once we’re back in Canada.”

Seung-gil thought about what JJ had said. It was true that he hadn’t had a heat outside of his cycle in several years, but he was already feeling much better. He knew several omegas from the facility who still didn’t have regular heat cycles, so he was bound to have a few outside his normal schedule. Seung-gil shook his head. “No, I think I’ll be alright.”

JJ smiled down at him as he caressed his cheek. “Bon chien.” (good dog)

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Seung-gil T.T but the people of my story The Auction have spoken! So, here you all go, and I hope it lived up to expectations :) as always, I love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
